This invention relates generally to a portable refrigeration unit, and more particularly to a portable contact refrigeration unit for a plurality of beverage containers to be maintained at a desired temperature.
Beverages such as beer, soft drinks, fruit juices and the like are conventionally sold in packs of six, eight or 12 cans or bottles. The purpose is to provide a convenient pack which may be carried along on a picnic or trip for subsequent use. While such beverage packs are commonly refrigerated by the retailer, the individual beverage containers will stay cool for only a very short period of time.
It is a principal object of the present invention therefore to improve upon carrying devices for beverage packs, particularly with respect to means for maintaining a desired cold temperature of the individual beverage containers for periods of time ranging up to 10 to 20 hours or longer.
It is another object of the invention to provide a self-contained contact refrigeration unit of the type described which is portable, and which is particularly adapted to maintaining the desired cold temperature of individual beverage containers in packs of six to 12 cans or bottles.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable refrigeration unit of the type described wherein use is made of an internally nested refrigeration cartridge having a plurality of curved heat conducting surfaces dimensioned for surface contact with a plurality of said individual beverage containers.
It is another object of the invention to provide a self-contained refrigeration unit of such character which is relatively light in weight and of substantially the same size or only slightly larger than conventional carrying devices for the same purpose.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a self-contained refrigeration unit of the type described which is attractive in appearance, lightweight and durable of construction, and of such low cost that it may be disposed of at destination, or carried back for re-use.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following detailed description, and from the accompanying drawing.